Square One
by AgentBristow-Vaughn2300844
Summary: Right after the car crash, Sydney must pick up her life all over again and start fresh. She must find Vaughn and the answers to all her question.


**Chapter One**

BAM! The impact of the Jeep against Vaughn's Jaguar S-Type sounded loud. Sydney had just heard Michael Vaughn say, "Sydney, my name isn't really Michael Vaughn." Before she blacked out from the impact, she saw the unforgettable face of Olivia Reed!

1 week later

Sydney woke up in a typical APO hospital room. She sat up and looked around for Vaughn. The only sight she saw was of her father, Jack, and a nurse talking outside of her room. The nurse first caught sight of Sydney sitting up in bed. The nurse notified Jack. Immediately Jack rushed in. "SYDNEY!"

"Dad!" a smile came across her face to see someone she knew. It made Sydney a little bit happy to see one of her parents. "Where's Vaughn?"

"Sydney that is not what we need to worry about. You need to listen to me. Vaughn is in stable condition but hasn't woken up. He has a couple of broken bones. That's not the point. We need information. Who was driving the car that crashed into you?" Jack asked.

Sydney's mind did a flashback. There, there it was. She had it. "It was Olivia Reed," Sydney replied. Slowly Sydney started to explain to her dad everything that had happened before she blacked out.

"What?" Jack yelled, hearing that Sydney's fiancé's name really wasn't Michael Vaughn.

Jack got up and left the room to go make a phone call in his office just a few hallways away. Sydney sat there puzzled. The nurse told her that she was free to go as she had recovered well. _It hurts to walk,_ thought Sydney. Before the nurse left her room, she asked, "Where is Michael Vaughn?"

The nurse replied, "Down the hall at the very end. The door on the right."

It took Sydney forever to reach the end of the hall. Her feet and legs felt like they were just a bunch of Jell-O. When she opened the door to Vaughn's room she discovered that...

**Chapter Two**

...that Vaughn was amazingly awake. She walked over, and sat by his head. Sydney started to stroke his forehead. "Vaughn," Sydney started, "What's your real name?"

"My real name is Michael Vaughn."

"Ok, but why did you say that?" Sydney asked puzzled.

"In the past I've done bad things, made bad choices. I once too was apart of the SD-cells, SD-3, in Fleury, France. I was a man whose name was Michael Vaughn, just spelled differently. It was spelled: Voughnn. I mysteriously went M.I.A. one day and moved back to the United States and joined the C.I.A. That's how I felt your pain on how much you really wanted to take down the SD-cells."

Just two friendly faces popped in, Nadia and Weiss! They came to take Sydney home. Vaughn would have to stay because of broken bones.

The drive back to Sydney's apartment took a long time. Sydney kept pondering Vaughn's words. She thinks she should trust him because he has after all trusted her after what happened several times.

2 weeks later

"Nadia, I really miss Vaughn. I think I should trust him. What do you think Nadia?" Sydney asked.

Nadia replied, "I think...

**Chapter 3**

"...he's ok, but not the right guy for me."

"Okay. Well so what happened to you after our fight?" Sydney asked.

"Well," Nadia began, "They took me to the APO Hospital. I was in an unconscious state. 3 days after the Mueller device was disarmed, the bite symptoms went away. The Mueller Device kept the symptoms, but once it was destroyed, survivors were free of the illness."

"That's strange. Really strange," Sydney replied. "Vaughn gets released in 2 days. We're going to start panning our wedding."

"Oh...that's cool. But, Eric proposed the day I woke up. So do you want to plan to wed together?"

"Sure!" Sydney answered.

Ring, ring...ring, ring. "APO!" they said in unison. They started laughing and picked up their phones.

In an instant Nadia was off in her silver Pontiac Grand Prix and Sydney was off in her silver Volvo XC90. They arrived and it turned out to be nothing too big. It was that they have found Lauren Reed and Mr. Sark. Further mission details would be released after Vaughn would be discharged from the hospital.

Sydney and Nadia left to go back to Syd's apartment to make a chili dinner. They made chili and set the table for 3, because Eric was joining them.

"Hey Nadia, I'm here." Weiss called out.

"Weiss, how did you get in?" Sydney questioned as she rounded the corner to only see...

**Chapter 4**

"Vaughn!" Sydney screamed. She ran up and gave him a big hug. "You're back!"

"Yeah, the doctors let me go early because I was getting better at a rapid rate."

"Great! Nadia and I made chili, do you want some too?" Sydney asked being polite.

"That would be great," Vaughn replied, as he loved the chili Nadia and Sydney make.

Nadia spoke up after she was done welcoming Eric and Vaughn, "I have an idea, why don't we discuss our wedding details during dinner?"

"That's cool with us," Sydney and Vaughn replied casually.

Nadia got an extra table setting out of the cupboard. Over dinner their first thing to tackle was that Lauren is still alive! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Syd and Nadia decided their bridesmaids would have a teal,seafoam green dresses. The dresses would be spaghetti strap with an x in the back. The colors of their wedding agreed on by all four were: pink, teal,seafoam, and white. After cleaning up, Weiss left for his apartment next door to Sydney. Vaughn and Sydney headed for Sydney's room as Nadia headed for her room.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep," the alarm clock went off at 4:00 A.M. sharp. Sydney got up and ran on her treadmill for 30 minutes. Upon getting out of the shower around 5, she heard Vaughn get up.

"Hey, you ready for today?" Sydney questioned.

"Ya, I guess. I really want to get back at Lauren for making so many lives terrible."

"Vaughn, I guess you feel the same way toward Lauren as I feel about Sloane."

They walked into the kitchen and found Nadia and Weiss making cinnamon rolls. Nadia, Weiss, Sydney, and Vaughn ate in silence. They all headed in couples for Sydney and Nadia's cars.

Upon arrival at APO, Dixon saw them and informed them, "Sydney, Vaughn, Nadia, and Weiss there is a briefing starting in two minutes."

"Thank you Dixon," Nadia replied all sweet and cheery.

All four of them walked into the room joining Jack, Marshall, Dixon, and Sloane.

Sloane began, "Lauren Reed and Julius Sark were spotted in Melbourne as Laurie and Justin Anders, buying plane tickets to Buenos Aires, Argentina. They have also placed a telephone call to this man." Sloane hits the project button. "His name is Daniel LoVaneco. We knew Justin was Sark but the one thing that gave Lauren away was on a phone call to Sark she said, 'not if I see you first my love.' We believe they are trying to locate this man because he has a document containing and detailing the downfall of the North American Covenant Cell. Agent Vaughn, Sydney, Weiss, and Nadia you're to extract him before Lauren and Sark do. Once back, APO will interrogate him. Marshall."

"Okay, now how do we know if he has a gun on him? Well I have replaced the lenses in a pair resembling your sunglasses. They have x-ray vision. You also may ask how do we extract him. He probably will not go with you so I have designed a lovely diamond engagement ring. Well...actually, it isn't really a diamond you like the ones you buy at Neil..."

Sloane cut in, "Marshall please cut to the point."

In a rushed tone Marshall finished, "Sorry Mr. Sloane. Now Syd you should show him your diamond engagement ring. While he is looking at it click the button on the symbol of your sunglasses. It will make the person you are looking at magically go out like a light."

Sloane stood up, "Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Nadia...you leave in two hours."

**Chapter 5**

As they were exiting the briefing/debriefing area, Weiss asked, "Vaughn, are you sure you want to go through with this op?"

"Ya, I'm sure," Vaughn replied.

Sydney left earlier than everyone else to go pack because she felt like she could use some alone time. Before arriving at her house, she wanted to go past UCLA and her, Francie, and Will's burned down house. To Sydney's surprise she saw someone she hadn't seen for almost 2 years. This someone has know how she felt, knows what she's went through. But, most importantly this person has been a good understanding friend through it all. This person is...

**Chapter 6**

...WILL! He was sitting in his Jeep day dreaming. Sydney jumped out of her car and ran up to Will, who just realized Syd. They hugged for a long time.

"Hey!" Sydney said.

"Hey Syd! It's you," Will replied.  
"I know it's now been 4-5 years since Francie, you, and I lived...,"Will trailed off.

"I know...you wanna come to my place?"

"Sure, but Syd, I want back in," Will said.

"Will, I don't know if you should." Sydney tried to persuade her friend out of the though. A part of her wanted to see him, but what about APO? Her mind was more boggled. You could compare her mind to a giant map of downtown Los Angeles.

"Syd, you have to listen. I cannot take it any longer. I want to hide any longer," Will said in one long upset breath.

Sydney spit it all out, making a frustrated face," Will, come to your senses. You probably live a great life."

"It's dull boring and every one of their synonyms," Will exclaimed.

"Will!"

"Sydney!"

"Alright, lets stop and just go to my apartment and you can meet my new family," Sydney said with excitement.

"I'll follow you to your apartment."

Just as Sydney pulled into her garage, Vaughn was parking along the curb. Will parked along the other curb.

"Will, this is my fiancé Michael Vaughn," Sydney said introducing them.

Vaughn stuck out his hand. Will shook it. "Nice to meet you," Vaughn said with a small smile.

They entered the house. As Sydney turned to talk to Will Vaughn called out, "Hey Syd! Our flight leaves in half an hour. So hurry up and pack."

"Okay!" Syd shouted as Vaughn turned the corner. "Will, follow me." She brought him to her last guest bedroom. "You can sleep here. Vaughn and I have a business trip. We won't be back until Sunday evening. Feel free to eat stuff, lounge, watch TV, use the computer, etc. Take care of the house. Here's a key. If you feel the need to call my cell it's 503-2310. Nadia, my half sister and her boyfriend/fiancé will be back Friday night or Saturday night. Have fun. Bye Will," Sydney said. Then, she walked off to start quickly packing. Sydney put in a beautiful bohemian dress, a bathing suit, jeans, a sweater, a pinstripe suit, toiletries, make-up, and shoes.

Nadia, Weiss, and Vaughn were waiting by the door with their luggage. They all headed out to their APO limo. They were to act as loving couples on a commercial flight out of LAX to Buenos Aires International Airport. There were four to a row. "Sydney, you are the best woman in the entire world." Vaughn stated.

Nadia and Sydney looked through bridal magazines looking for the perfect dress. Meanwhile, Vaughn and Weiss were watching "Lost" on the overhead televisions.

Two hours later, "Good evening! This is your captain speaking. Welcome to Buenos Aires where the temperature is 60 degrees Fahrenheit. We will be landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays in the up-right position and locked. We hope you enjoy Buenos Aires!"

The plane landed and they stepped off the stairs. They all rushed to the bathrooms and changed into their aliases:  
Sydney-bohemian dress and a pair of flats  
Vaughn-a hockey t-shirt and a pair of jeans  
Nadia-jeans and a tank with a jean jacket. She wore a simple circle necklace and her hair pulled into a ponytail  
Weiss-a baseball t-shirt and a pair of jeans

Sydney went to a rental company and asked for a burgundy Mercedes Benz SUV reserved under the name Kate Jones, "He reservado un burgendy Mercedes Benz SUV bajo el nombre Kate Jones."

She got the keys and the group. They walked to the lot. APO had equipped it with computers in the back with surveillance. Sydney got in the driver's seat, Vaughn in the passenger, Nadia and Weiss in the back.

"Ready? Here we go!" Syd said as she started the car and drove away from the airport lot.

**Chapter 7**

"Vaughn and Syd, your aliases are Isabella Evans and Juan Evans, a wealthy couple from the states. Juan's occupation is a high real estate owner and Isabella's is a fashion designer of her own new line Cutie. When you are seated raise your sunglasses and click the Chanel symbol. That activates the ready-mode of the ring," Weiss informed them.

"Got it!" replied Sydney and Vaughn in unison.

Nadia told them, "Have fun! We'll be one block from the cafe doing surveillance.

Sydney stepped out looking stunning in her disguise. She gave Weiss on set and kept the other set of keys for herself. Her and Vaughn looked back, locked the car and hoped for the best.

Once inside they realized its beauty within the rich style of taste in the cafe. Sydney beeped in to tell Weiss and Nadia they had arrived. Nadia informed them that Daniel LoVaneco was towards the back working on his laptop. Vaughn told Sydney he'd get drinks from the counter and bring them over. He also told her he would plant devices and bugs.

"Excuse me sir, but can I sit here?" Sydney asked in a sweet tone.

"Sure," came from the gruff voice of Daniel.

"I'm Isabella Evans, the famous fashion designer from the United States."

"Hello Isabella. I am Daniel LoVaneco from France."

Sydney pondered whether he knew Vaughn. Her thought was interrupted by Vaughn. "Hey sweetie there you are," Vaughn said.

Sydney flashed her ring out for a look. Daniel spoke up, "Is that a ring from Neil Lane?"

"Yes it is. Juan is so sweet. He bought it as an engagement ring." Syd replied. She hit the button and his head hit the laptop. Vaughn grabbed him and Sydney grabbed the laptop. Vaughn grabbed him and Sydney grabbed the laptop. "Ocean (Weiss) we got it. Rendezvous to the front."

"Copy that Phoenix."

"OPA we've got a problem! Here comes Lauren and Sark. We're going out the kitchen door."

While Syd talked Vaughn followed. Quickly the two of them ran off with Daniel LoVaneco's body and laptop. Nadia stopped the car in the alley. Vaughn and Sydney hopped in the car with the body and laptop. Nadia sped away towards the airport to a private jet. They boarded the plane and LoVaneco was carried by another agent. After the plane was in the air Nadia opened her laptop and they listened to the audio from twenty to thirty minutes ago.

"Julian, where is he?" Lauren asked yelling.

"I have no idea my love," Sark replied.

From the audio you could tell Lauren was really upset. "If we can't find him for Mr. Griffs we will be looking at trouble. BIG trouble," Lauren said.

By this time the plane was well over Venezuela. Weiss joined Sydney, Nadia, and Vaughn who were all talking and enjoying bottles of Coca-cola. Vaughn and Sydney were curled up together and so were Nadia and Weiss. When the plane landed Sydney and Vaughn headed for a different gate with their luggage. Nadia and Weiss promised to make sure Will was ok. LoVaneco was transported to be interrogated by APO Interrogators.

"Now boarding non-stop flight 149 to..."  
**Chapter Eight**

"...Santa Barbara!" came a voice over the intercom. Vaughn had booked a hotel to spend a weekend together with Nadia and Weiss. Sydney did not know this though.

"Vaughn, you're so sweet!" Sydney said.

When they arrived Sydney found out that her father, Marshall, Sloane, Dixon, and Director Chase were waiting. All of the sudden Nadia and Weiss appeared. They were getting married! Nadia came up to Sydney, "Sydney, your wedding dress awaits you."

Excitement rushed through Sydney's body. She ran upstairs with Nadia trailing behind in her wedding dress. As soon as she was dressed they headed toward the beach. The minister arrived and the ceremony began...

**Chapter Nine**  
...Anna Espinosa showed up. Sydney didn't get to her soon enough because Vaughn got there first and started fighting her hand to hand combat. Dixon and Weiss came over and hand cuffed Anna. She was then traqed by Jack. "I'm so glad they finally got her."

"Me too. I've been trying to get her for years," Sydney told Nadia.

The wedding proceeded. Sydney, Vaughn, Nadia, and Weiss said "I DO!"

The minister announced, "You may kiss the bride."

**Chapter Ten**

Everyone clapped. "Vaughn, did you and Weiss plan this?" Sydney asked.

"Actually..." Vaughn paused, "Nadia thought it would be a good idea to surprise you because you have been a great sister to her, friend to Weiss, and girlfriend/fiancée to me."

Just as he finished, Sydney gave him a long kiss.

"Congratulations Sydney!" Director Chase said.

Nadia and Weiss joined them. Sydney gave Nadia a big hug. Marshall snapped a picture, then a picture of all of them, then one with Nadia and Sloane and Sydney with Jack. Then just one with Nadia and Sydney. To their surprise they all were shocked to find...

**Chapter Eleven**

...by an agent who wished to speak to Nadia and Sydney alone.

"A Laura wishes to speak to you in room 247."

"Okay," Nadia and Sydney said softly.

They walked over to the group and told them they'd change into a reception dress for their small dinner. Nadia and Sydney strode away. Once inside the elevator they hit the button for the second floor and the fifth floor, their floor number in case they had any followers. Quickly, they walked to room 247 and knocked. An elderly lady opened the door. "Hi! Is Laura here?" Nadia asked.

"Yes she is, please step in," the lady said. "Please be seated on the sofa."

Sydney and Nadia chatted for a few minutes until they saw Irina came. "Good evening ladies. I told you I'd see you on your wedding day Sydney. But Nadia, I'd never suspected Weiss to propose to you."

Nadia interrupted, "Well he did and I'm married to the most handsome, sweetest, hunk I've ever dated."

Irina interrupted Nadia, "You've only been dating him for 10 months. How do you know this is the one? You've dated guys longer and never married to them. Even though like 3 of them proposed. Why him, why now?" Irina was mad because there had been cuter, better guys for her daughter. Weiss was too, but their relationship was too short.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Sydney yelled in outrage. She had enough of their arguments. Nadia and Irina never got along that well. This was one fight Sydney did not want to get involved with.

Meanwhile, the guys were waiting for their brides to come out of the hotel. Jack had left to go check on them. He knew that they were seeing Irina because he had set the whole thing up himself. Marshall had left to go make a phone call to Carrie. So that just left Weiss and Vaughn on the beach. Suddenly, Weiss and Vaughn were attacked from behind.

**Chapter Twelve**

Panic struck Vaughn through out his whole body. He couldn't see who it was.

Vaughn woke up in a fancy hotel room on the cold floor, hands tied, with his best friend Eric next to him. He started to look around and couldn't find his attacker. "UGH!" Vaughn exclaimed after a long time. Suddenly, he heard a key card being inserted into the door. Vaughn shut his eyes until he could barely see and it had the effect that he was out cold. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what he thought was LoVaneco. _What the heck is LoVaneco doing here, he thought to himself._

FLASHBACK  
"Agent Vaughnn, meet your handler, Agent LoVaneco," said the SD-3 director.  
END FLASHBACK

LoVaneco taught Vaughn everything he knew. _Great, thought Vaughn. Now I have to use everything he taught me against him._

"Weiss," Vaughn whispered.

"What?" Weiss replied.

"We need to take out LoVaneco. You distract him; I'll knock him out for a while. Deal?"

"C'mon Vaughn, why do I always have to be the distraction?" Weiss asked.

"Because," Vaughn replied.

"Ahhh, fine!" Weiss yelled whispering.

Perfect timing! Lo Vaneco just came to check on Vaughn and Weiss.

"I remember you Michael, my young SD-3 recruit. Now I remember you." Lo Vaneco said in a thick French accent.

"Who the heck are you?" Weiss asked playing dumb. He continued, "Where am I?"

"Seems like your buddy over here is really dumb," Lo Vaneco walked over, Weiss rambling on.

"Whoosh!" went Vaughn's fist straight into Lo Vaneco's stomach. Vaughn heard something. It sounded like Sydney. His heart was racing. He was determined even more to knock him out.

With help from Weiss they defeated.

Lo Vaneco after three chairs spinning around, a massive pillow fight and anonymous objects flying around, they finally knocked him out.

"There was ONE mistake Lo Vaneco made. Never turn your back for one second on someone equally as great. Weiss and Vaughn opened the adjoining door from Lo Vaneco's suite to find... (CLIFFY #1)

--------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
On the beach Marshall ended his phone call, Sloane, Dixon, and Chase all returned to where they originally where. They found no sign of Weiss nor Vaughn. Dixon started fiddling around in his pocket and pulled out a(n)...

---------------------------------  
Don't forget about Nadia and Syd.  
The argument continued. Sydney heard banging against the wall of the adjoining suite and figured it was some obnoxious kid pounding on the all because he didn't get what he wanted.

----------------------------------  
FINALLY,  
Jack made his way to Irina's room and...

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Vaughn? Weiss? Lo Vaneco?" Jack questioned.

"Dad, what the heck are you doing here?" Sydney asked.

"I set this whole thing up so you could see your mother on your wedding day."

"And, you probably set up having Lo Vaneco, not to mention an APO captive, appear too because..." she paused, "because you're KGB!" Sydney said in outrage.

"Sydney that's outrageous!" Jack yelled.

Sydney ran out of the room heading toward her own hotel room. Vaughn ran right after her. Returning to APO would be hard. Back in the room, Jack injected Lo Vaneco with a sleeper shot, like a tranquillizer dart so he would be out for several hours without giving them any trouble. Then, he had a private conversation with Nadia explaining that he wasn't KGB and sure didn't know how Lo Vaneco got here. He swore he wasn't KGB. Jack instructed Nadia to tell Sydney what he had just told her.

After everything was settled and all tension between mother and father and the daughters were relieved they decided it was time to head back to Los Angeles. But, before that happened Dixon gave Chase a pair of earrings for their sixth month of dating. Everyone except Irina was on their way home to Los Angeles. Everybody was happy.

Once back in L.A., Sydney had apologized to her father for saying what she had said. Vaughn and Syd drove home to their apartment listening to XM Radio. Nadia and Weiss drove to Weiss's house in uncontrollable laughter. Meanwhile, Jack took Lo Vaneco into APO custody.

Early next morning Sydney and Vaughn woke up side by side smiling. Vaughn had been watching her sleep. He loved to do that. They rolled out of bed and got ready. When they arrived at APO, Syd and Vaughn along with Nadia and Weiss got a lot of "congratulations"

"Syd, Vaughn, Nadia, Weiss. Briefing in two minutes." Jack told them.

"Thank you Dad!" Sydney said cheerfully. She was in a good mood and didn't know why.

-Briefing Room-  
"We received a letter for a Natalie Roseman earlier this morning. They want to meet at the Gardenia Hotel in Charlotte, Virginia. Sydney and Vaughn, you pose as the couple, Weiss and Nadia, you've got surveillance as a newlywed couple in the garden enjoying your honeymoon, seeing as you are a newlywed couple. The objective is simple. Find our man and interrogate him. If possible bring him into APO custody. Marshall proceed." Sloane said.


End file.
